A Beautiful Secret
by glaewen21
Summary: A love affair between Harry and Romilda results in a surprise pregnancy that is kept secret from Harry. This story is about the daughter of Harry Potter and Romilda Vane and how she battles the son of Bellatrix Lestrange and Tom Riddle.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter people, places, or things. J.K. Rowling owns everything.

And much love and thanks to my best friend Andrew who helped form the storyline with me 3

Chapter 1

Harry Potter ascended the trapdoor to the 7th floor of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It was faster than taking the grand staircase and he was exhausted from his meeting with Professor Dumbledore. They had been meeting periodically all year in order to find ways of destroying Lord Voldemort. It was now the beginning of March and Harry had learned a great deal about Voldemort but was not very much closer to defeating him. It was maddening. Harry wished there was a simple, easy way to kill him. Now that word was out that he was the "Chosen One", the pressure was on for Harry to kill Voldemort….and soon.

Harry climbed up the final step and brushed past a large tapestry and found himself in the familiar corridor on the 7th floor that led to the portrait of The Fat Lady. As Harry turned to walk down the corridor, he came to find Dean Thomas and Ginny Weasley in the middle of a very passionate kiss. Dean had Ginny pinned to the wall and he was kissing her neck heavily. Ginny looked as if she was enjoying this quite a bit. That is until she saw Harry.

They broke apart quickly. "Erm…Hi Harry." Said Ginny awkwardly. Harry didn't say a word. His face turned scarlet red and he walked around them towards The Fat Lady. In the past year, Harry had developed a not-so-small crush on Ginny Weasley. It pained him to see her with Dean; especially while they were in such a position. He felt a small wave of anger wash over him to cover up his embarrassment. He pretty much ignored Ginny when she had a huge crush on him, but when he was finally able to reciprocate those feelings, she was unavailable. _They could at least have the decency to snog somewhere private. _He thought. _I'm sick of running into them all the time while they're having a moment. _

Harry brought his dragging feet and aching heart to the portrait of The Fat Lady. "Password?" she said without looking up. She seemed to be in the middle of sewing a lovely pattern on what looked like some sort of cloth. "Bubotuber." Said Harry. The portrait opened and Harry climbed through.

The common room was half full. Hermione sat at their favorite spot by the hearth with Crookshanks on her lap. Ron was nowhere to be seen but Harry wasn't surprised. He was always out with Lavender Brown these days. All they did was snog and it irked Harry a bit. He didn't like when couples snogged in public places like Ginny and Dean. Hermione didn't like it either. She hadn't spoken to Ron in three months. Harry suspected that Hermione had more than friendship on her mind when it came to Ron. So when Ron and Lavender got together and snogged in every corner of the castle, it cut her deeply. When Hermione spotted Harry, she gave him a weary smile. Harry didn't return the smile and went to sit down in the armchair next to her. "What's the matter Harry? Did you see Dean and Ginny snogging again?" said Hermione with a sly smile. "Hermione, don't." said Harry darkly. "Oh…sorry." Hermione was onto Harry. She knew about his feelings for Ginny Weasley without him needing to tell her. Across the room, Romilda Vane was trying to smile innocently at Harry but still managed to have a seductive air about her. Harry gave her a quick smile and looked away. He didn't really care for Romilda. He knew that she only wanted him because of his "Chosen One" status.

After about an hour Ron and Lavender came through the portrait hole and into the common room. Hermione, upon seeing them, muttered something about going to bed and left for the girls dormitory. Harry got up and went over to Ron and they both decided to go to bed.

Once they were safely inside their dormitory, Ron's usual confident (sometimes too confident) smile that was plastered on his face after a snogging session with Lavender disappeared. "I need to break up with Lav." He said. "Then why don't you just do it already? You've been complaining about her for the past month." Said Harry. He wasn't in the mood to hear about Ron's love life, which was too active, while he was brooding over his lack of one. "What's wrong, mate? You seem a bit angsty tonight. Do you want to talk about it?" Ron had a look of genuine interest and sympathy for his best mate. "No." said Harry abruptly.

It was then that Harry noticed a heart-shaped box on his four poster bed. Upon closer inspection, Harry found a photo of Romilda Vane blowing a kiss along with a message that said: Meet me in the Room of Requirement. Harry crumpled up the note and threw it aside. He had no intention of meeting Romilda. Inside the heart-shaped box were a variety of chocolates. Harry took a chocolate laced with firewhiskey and slumped, defeated on his bed.

Within seconds after he bit into the chocolate, all of Harry's problems seemed to disappear. Harry grabbed his invisibility cloak and opened the door to leave the dormitory. "Where are you going?" asked Ron. Harry didn't answer. He slammed the door behind him and immediately put on his invisibility cloak so that Ron couldn't follow him.

Harry's world seemed more beautiful than it did when he woke up; the moon and the stars giving off their cleansing silver light, the astounding architecture of the castle, the way the carpet of the common room felt on his feet even with his shoes on.

But Harry was only concentrating on one thought: _Romilda._

The portrait opened to allow Harry into the 7th floor corridor. "Who's there?" asked The Fat Lady sleepily; but Harry didn't answer. His heart soared at the thought of seeing Romilda. Butterflies fluttered excitedly in Harry's stomach as he thought of what this night would entail. The more he thought about the scenarios he was playing out in his head, the lower the butterflies went. Harry had to stop thinking about them before he got too excited.

After what felt like hours to Harry, he reached the Room of Requirement except that there was no door. Harry started pacing in front of the wall and thinking: _I need to be with Romilda._ Normally Harry wouldn't have thought that that thought would be enough to reveal the door but this new infatuated Harry thought differently; and the door did indeed reveal itself. Harry opened the door and stepped inside.

The first thing Harry saw when he walked in was a huge bed with an iron headboard and cherry read bedspread…with Romilda Vane lying on top of it, smiling broadly at him. She wore nothing but a red slip made of silk. Red rose petals were scattered across the room. There was another room connected to the main room with a door missing. Harry could make out part of what he thought looked like a jacuzzi with steam being emitted from the bubbling water. Next the doorway of the bathroom was a cobblestone fireplace with a large, fluffy red rug before it. Two plush, red armchairs sat on either sid of the rug. On the other side of the room was a miniature kitchen with a bowl of assorted fruit on the counter. Above the bed was a window through which the moon light shone. There were many candles strategically placed throughout the room. As Harry took in this romantic abode, Romilda lay still on the bed, watching him. Her eyes showed a slight bit of anxiety, hope….and hunger as she waited patiently for Harry to take in the room and voice his opinion of it. "It's brilliant." Said Harry breathlessly.

Romilda poured some of Blishen's Best Firewhiskey into two small glasses and handed one to Harry. He took it gladly and downed it all in one gulp. Immediately, Harry felt his whole body heat up and he felt his nerves wash away with the drink. Romilda did the same and wasted no time in getting down to business. With a wave of her wand, she sent the glasses and the bottle of firewhiskey over to the small kitchen next to the fruit. She then planted a hand on Harry's head and pulled it down so she could kiss him. It was a very long and passionate kiss, and once Harry got over the initial shock of the kiss, he wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close.

When Romilda broke the kiss, she took Harry by the hand and led him to bed where they both laid down; Romilda on top of Harry as they continued to kiss deeply. After a while of kissing, Romilda started grinding her hips against Harry. It was something he had never felt before. When he dated Cho Chang, all they did was snog once or twice. It had never gotten sexual. Even with the firewhiskey in his system, Harry was feeling a bit nervous again. _Just follow your instinct_, he told himself. He was now feeling a pleasant tickle around his groin and lower stomach area. A sudden thought popped into his head. _What if I…arrive…too early?_ Harry thought with horror.

Romilda seemed to read his thoughts and whispered in his ear "We'll go slow the first time." _The _first _time?_ Harry thought, _I don't think I can go more than once._ Before he had much time to think about what she said, Romilda had taken off her slip to reveal her voluptuous breasts. Before he knew it, Harry was sucking on her nipples. Romilda slowly removed Harry's clothes, garment by garment. First his school sweater and tie, then she unbuttoned his shirt to reveal his toned physique. Quidditch had been kind to him in this way. Romilda ran her fingers down his torso, feeling every muscle with relish. Harry shivered at the sensation of her fingers. In the midst of her touching, Harry got an erection. Romilda noticed and took off his trainers, socks, pants, and boxers to reveal all 8 inches of his erection. A look of pure joy and excitement spread across Romilda's face. Harry lost track of time amidst all of the kissing, touching, and licking. He was having the time of his life and he had yet to penetrate her. An hour had passed since Harry had walked into the Room of Requirement and finally, Romilda allowed Harry to enter her.

The sensation felt so wonderful, that it didn't take long for Harry to reach his climax. For the first time in his life, he came inside of a woman. Then he collapsed on the bed next to Romilda, panting, with a giant grin on his face. Fatigue took over and as Harry's eyes started to close, he heard Romilda say: "Oh we're not done yet, soldier." Harry chuckled. "I don't think I have the energy to do it again, love."

Romilda got up off of the bed, went to the kitchen and brought back two glasses of firewhiskey. "Drink." She said, handing him a glass. He obliged and after downing his second shot, he felt energized and ready to go again. Harry stared incredulously at the empty glass. She giggled, "one of the secret benefits of this stuff. Now," she climbed back on top of him, "you're going to learn how to make me orgasm."

And he did. Harry got better and better every time they had sex. He would have an orgasm one time, and then he would make Romilda orgasm the next; and they alternated until they were able to orgasm together. They did it many times over that night. They did it on the bed, they did it on the rug by the roaring fire, they did it on one of the armchairs, they did it in the jacuzzi, and they did on the kitchen counter. Every time they finished, they would each drink a shot of firewhiskey that would energize them. Harry relished every moment. He was taking in every bit of Romilda that he could as if this dream would soon vanish. He loved the sight of her naked body walking towards him with two glasses of firewhiskey. He loved the smell of her perfume mixed with the smells of sweat and sex. He loved the feel of her body pressed against his. He loved the sound of her seductive voice moaning and crying out his name. He loved tasting every inch of her. His mind and senses screamed "Romilda".

When they finally decided to stop, sunlight was peeking through the window and they were lying in bed together. They both had large grins on their faces; that is until the love potion wore off. Harry's smile slowly faded and he took in his surroundings and realized what had happened.

"Love potion…it was a love potion!" he said with horror.

"Oh c'mon Harry. We had fun!" said Romilda, putting her clothes back on.

"That was my first time!"

"First seven actually."

"Oh my God!" his words were muffled because he had his head buried in his hands. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"

Romilda didn't answer so he got up and went around the room, picking up his clothes. Without warning, Romilda came up behind him and slapped his bare bum. "OI!" he yelled, but Romilda was on her way out the door, not paying attention to him. "Bye, babe!" she laughed as she left and closed the door behind her. Harry let out a roar of anger and took the bowl of fruit, that was now half empty, and threw it. The bowl hit the door and smashed.

It was around breakfast time so Harry rapidly put on his clothes and ran down to the great hall to find everyone already there. Trying desperately to fix his hair (which was even messier than usual), he made his way over to Ron and Hermione, giving a sideways glare at Romilda as he passed her. "Where the bloody hell have you been, Harry? What happened to you?" said Ron, looking him up and down. Hermione was giving him a suspicious look, "Harry-" she began.

"Drop it, Hermione!" Harry said sharply. He then proceeded to shovel down all the bacon, eggs, sausages, pancakes, and toast he could down his throat.

Romilda wasn't feeling right. She was feeling nauseous all the time and it was hard for her to eat. Her period was late as well but as she headed down to the hospital wing, she decided that she wouldn't tell Madam Pomfrey that part. The female menstrual cycle was not something she enjoyed talking to everyone about. It was a painful and embarrassing time of the month that she was glad to have gotten a break from for the month; but the nausea was something she was at least a little concerned about. _Maybe someone is slipping me puking pastilles in my jello every night…maybe it's Harry. _Romilda thought, _But is he mean enough to poison me? I don't think so…but then again, I did take his virginity with a love potion…but that was a month ago, he's got Ginny Weasley now. Why should he care anymore. I guess I deserve it…but it was worth it. That boy has a fine- _

Her train of thought was broken when she accidentally ran into a first year Ravenclaw that scurried away before she could apologize. The Hospital Wing was just down the corridor and Romilda quickened her pace as she felt a fresh wave of nausea wash over her. Romilda burst through the doors to The Hostpital Wing. "Madam Pomfrey, I-" Romilda started to say before she started to vomit. Madam Pomfrey, however, had been one step ahead of her and just as Romilda started vomiting, a cauldron flew into her hands to catch the bile. "Sit!" said Madam Ponfrey sternly, pointing to one of the many empty cots in the room. Romilda was the only person in the ward. It took her a minute to stop vomiting and ask Madam Pomfrey "what's wrong with me?"

Madam Pomfrey did the obvious first and felt Romilda's forehead, but to no avail. She did not have a fever. Then Madam Pomfrey proceeded to cast various spells on Romilda. After about ten minutes, Madam Pomfrey ceased casting spells and left the room for a second. When she came back, she handed a vial of a silver colored potion to Romilda. "Drink that and the vomiting should go away within a day or two." Said Madam Pomfrey.

"Thanks…" said Romilda hesitantly, taking the vial. "Madam Pomfrey, what's wrong with me?" she asked. Madam Pomfrey didn't say anything at first. She just stood and stared at Romilda. Then she sighed and sat down on the cot opposite Romilda.

"You're pregnant, dear…" said Madam Pomfrey.


End file.
